


Reunion

by howelleheir



Series: Unfinished Works [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Hiding, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve's Bad Disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Bits and pieces, scraps, scenes, and other unfinished works. Many stop mid-sentence, most never develop a plot. These are all pieces that I started at one point or another and then moved on to another work, another ship, another fandom, or just got too busy to work on anything, so they will likely never be finished, but some of them were fun, and some were even good, so I'm putting them all out there with the disclaimer that they are abandoned WIPs, and unless a particular piece gets a lot of love and re-sparks my interest, I have no intention of coming back to them. Various fandoms and genres, some pieces very porny, some downright objectionable. Tread with care and mind the tags.In this work: Sharon's cover is blown, so it's time to run, but someone shows up at her door.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Unfinished Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594933
Kudos: 3





	Reunion

When Sharon sees herself pop up in the background of some young couple’s vacation selfie, she knows it’s time to move on. Not that the US government is exactly exploiting their resources to the fullest to find her, but with the breach at the Raft probably has them looking for any head they can hold up as a trophy, and she’s not exactly eager for it to be hers. So she’s been looking for herself, exactly the way she knows they will, and whenever she finds herself, it’s time to go.

So, she starts to pack her bags - toiletries, clothes, and cash in her suitcase, and in the lining, a variety of alternate passports and IDs, sidearm and ammo, and plastic evidence bags containing three notebooks. She meant to return them to Barnes, but they had ended up in the glovebox rather than the trunk. Someday, she’d give them back.

She looks around the apartment with a sigh. It was her favorite so far - cozy and bright, with a nice view for people-watching. But she knew when she moved in that she wouldn’t be there long. Just as she’s zipping the case, there’s a knock at the door.

All at once, she goes still, adrenaline flooding her system as she slowly unzips the case and gropes for the gun and clip, eyes locked on the door.

_ Okay, two possibilities, _ she thinks as she makes her way gingerly over.  _ One: it’s the landlady, and she wants to invite me to dinner or bring me leftovers. I tell her I had a family emergency back home and I walk out of here. Two: I missed something, and they found me. How likely that they have eyes on the fire escape? How likely that they have a perimeter? If they don’t, I make it out, but I lose the bag, cash, passports. If they do...I’m fucked.  _

There’s a second knock as she leans in to the peephole.

And then she sighs, sets the gun on the table by the door, and flings it open, dragging Steve in by the collar and shutting it behind him.

“Woah, hey, Sharon! It’s just-”

“I know who you are,” she snaps. “That’s the problem. One of the most recognizable people in the world, and you show up to my goddamn safehouse in a  _ baseball cap _ and  _ Clark Kent glasses. _ ”


End file.
